Don't You See How Much I Need You?
by Stupid little slut
Summary: When she couldn't handle it anymore, he was the only thing that kept her from slipping away. Songfic to Six Months by Hey Monday. Rated T for swearing.


Kitsune shuffled down the poorly paved road, paying not even the least bit attention to where she was going. The horns of angry cars bellowed their protests at her as she veered dangerously close to the center of the street. Her entire brain felt uncomfortably numb, as if he had taken all her emotion with him when he had left. She was about to just close her eyes and take a slow, steady stride in front of a large blue sedan when she felt a strong grip on her upper arm. Startled, the young woman yelped as the hand on her skin yanked hard, pulling her unceremoniously back onto the uneven sidewalk.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" An all too familiar voice scolded. Kitty looked up into the face of the person she had been thinking about her entire journey home. His unruly jet black hair tumbled down his forehead and into his deep brown eyes. The aroma of strawberries and sugar entwined around her body and made her smile. Which was a very wrong thing to do, apparently.

"You think this is humorous?" L Lawliet cried exasperatedly. "You were almost killed!"

Kitty instantly let the smile drop from her face as she explained, "Oh, no L, sorry. I'm sorry, that's not what I was…I mean, I wasn't trying to—I'm sorry…"

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his bony nose and shaking his head violently so that his mass of black hair swung back and forth.

"Come on," he grumbled, "let's take you home."

_You're the direction I follow to get home. _

_When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go. _

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around._

They walked in a thick silence until the two reached Kitsune's small apartment door. She could feel his eyes on her as she fished around in her purse for the illusive silver key, but he said nothing.

"What exactly is on your mind?" She queried after a moment, leaning back against the wall and folding her arms across her chest.

"I am trying to figure out what could compel you to throw yourself in front of a moving motor vehicle," he stated acidly. "It is honestly puzzling me to the point where I feel my sanity is at risk."

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what else to do. You have me, L, all of me, and it feels so wrong and empty when you're not with me. You have no idea how fucked up I am in the head, you really don't. You are the only thing that helps me. The _only thing_." Tears spilled silently down her pale cheeks and she wiped them away with a ferocity he had not expected to see coming from her. L reached for her, pulling her in close to his chest and stroking her hair gently. Kitty's knees began to tremble and she clung to L with childlike need. She lifted her face to him, her cheeks wet and her heart threatening to break. He kissed her gingerly, whispering things she could barely understand. A wave of relief surged through her body, and a smile cracked her lips.

"I love you," he said to her strongly.

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees. 'Cause you have that effect on me, you do._

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight. But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you. _

******

Months later, Kitty was walking down the same street, turning her head in all directions to try to catch a glimpse of him. She saw L wave from across the highway, a broad grin looking at home on his face. She darted across the road, agilely avoiding grills of cars and motorbikes on her way to his embrace. L swept her up into his arms, twirling her around and adoring the music of her laugh in his ears.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna show up," she teased when he finally set her back on solid ground, tugging on a lock of his hair.

"How unintelligent do you think I am to leave a woman like you all alone with so many people around? You would get stolen away," he quipped. Kitty shook her head at the cliché and rolled her deep blue eyes. He really was meant for only her. Who else would put up with a lines like that?

"I bought you ice-cream," he announced, handing her a cone that seemed to have come out of thin air.

"I love you!" she squealed.

"I love you more."

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side  
Meant to be together; meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder _

As they sat happily licking their sugary treats, a thought occurred to Kitty.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," she inquired, licking ice-cream off of her thin finger, "can you give me a tip on something?"

"Anything."

"How do you steal a heart as fast as you stole mine? I mean, it's a pretty unfair advantage if you ask me."

"Like this," he muttered, leaning in and kissing her cold, sugar coated lips. He pulled back smiling. He could not possible now that they were thinking exactly the same thing: _How in the world did I ever get so lucky?_

_So please, give me a hint  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine_

**A\N: Well, there you go. I'll have you know that this was almost too sappy and fluffy for me to handle, but I did it for YOU, so feel special. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
